


Hot Cupid

by BenSoloHands



Category: Reylo - Fandom, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Condoms, Cupid - Freeform, Cussing, F/M, Fluff, Hot valentine crack smut, Japanese food, Motorcycles, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:22:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29387649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BenSoloHands/pseuds/BenSoloHands
Summary: Ben works for a condom company. He draws the short straw and has to dress up as Cupid and hand out condoms on Valentine’s Day. Then he meets Rey. 😍😍😍Also I am the artist formally known as MrsCrane123
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 19
Kudos: 62





	Hot Cupid

“You’ve got to be fucking kidding me.” Ben Solo groaned as he and his co-workers stood in a circle to draw straws. He was the Vice President of “Intergalactic Profolactic condoms.” He shouldn’t have to participate in this shit. His uncle Luke Skywalker had been president for over 30 years. Ben was waiting for him to either kill over or retire so he could take the reigns.

“Ok, so whoever gets the short straw has to put on the Cupid costume for Valentine’s Day and stand on the sidewalk handing out our condoms! Also if you don't do it, you will have to prance around the office for a month in the costume while we will point and laugh at you!” Luke said as everybody drew their straw. 

“I really hope Finn gets the short straw. I would love to see him prancing around in that costume.” Poe said leaning over to whisper to Ben. 

“Ok everybody hold out your straws!” Luke said, sounding like a happy bitch. Ben looked at his straw and then around at everyone else’s. All eyes turned to him.

“NO NO NO! FUCK NO! I am not standing on the street corner all day dressed like a fucking pixie or whatever the fuck it is!” Ben yelled as he threw down his straw and gave Luke a death stare.

“Too Bad Ben, you got the short straw! It's either that or prance around here for a month!” Luke replied as he held up the bag with the costume. Ben felt his face turning into the pits of Mustafar. He couldn't do this! He was a big muscle bound man! Not some tight wearing pixie! 

“No damn it! I said I’m not doing it!” 

Luke made his way over to Ben and motioned for him to bend down to whisper something to him.

“I was planning on retiring next month, but if you don't do this then maybe I will stick around for another year or so. Also, it will show our employees that you have a sense of humor and not just some big evil ogre that stomps around yelling at everybody.” 

“Fuck me!” Ben groaned as he looked over at Poe.

“No thanks, I’m fucking Finn.” Poe replied, giving Finn a wink. 

“Goddamn it Dameron! That’s not what I meant!.....Ok fine Luke but only for like an hour!” Ben boomed as he grabbed the bag from Luke's hand. 

“Two hours! And I will throw in a free coupon for a dominos pizza for you!” 

“Cheap bastard. Fine!” Ben stormed off into his office and slammed the door to change into the hellish costume.

After about 30 minutes of staring at himself in the mirror thinking abut how fucking stupid he looked, he finally strolled out of his office. He got cat calls as soon as he stepped out.

“Nice chest baby!”

“I love your shorts! Shoot me with that arrow!”

“That’s one hot beastly cupid!”

“SHUT THE FUCK UP!” He yelled as he grabbed the stupid bag of free condoms and made his way to the elevator. It's a damn good thing it was a warm February, cause he was hardly wearing a damn thing. A toga looking shirt with white shorts and a Cupid’s bow and arrow. He looked down at the bag to see that Luke had written him some lines to say to the passers by. Fuck he was screwed. 

He made his way to the sidewalk in front of the building. Every damn body that passed giggled but most of the women drooled. He guessed that was the only good thing about this. He looked down at the stupid notes Luke gave him and began to recite them.

“Get your free ‘Intergalactic Profolactic’s here!”

“Cover your stump before you hump!”

“Cloak the joker before you poke her!”

“Cover your stone before you bone!”

“Stop the stream before you cream!”

“Pack it in plastic, it will be fantastic!”

“Don't make a mistake, cover your snake!”

People were actually taking the condoms from him. The ladies gave him winks and blew kisses but the men were complete assholes. 

“Get a real job you pansy!”

“Nice outfit bitch!”

“Is your dick big enough for those condoms!?”

“Hell yes it is.” Ben mumbled to himself as that last asshole went by grabbing a condom out of the bag. Then to his horror, he saw his main rival Armitage Hux strolling down the sidewalk right towards him. 

“Solo??? What the hell……….. AHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA! Are you high? Did you get some bad meth?” Hux said as he poured cold water all over Ben’s glorious costume.

“You motherfucker!” Ben yelled as he started to chase Hux. But then….the softest hand in creation landed on his bare chest making him stop. Hux continued to guffaw as he ran away. 

“Calm down Cupid. He’s not worth it. Trust me I work with him.” Came a voice from heaven. 

Ben looked down to see a gorgeous brunette with hazel eyes he would kill for, perky tits that screamed suck us into the morning hours and a round peachy ass that he wanted to take a giant bite out of. 

“Here cupid, let me help you dry off.” She said as she pulled out some tissues from her purse and ran her hands all over his chest. 

“Um...it's Ben. Ben Solo.” He said as he took some tissues from her and wiped himself off.

“I’m Rey, nice to meet you. Wait…..are you Ben Solo of Intergalactic Profolactic condoms? Oh my god it's nice to meet you! I really enjoy your ribbed for her pleasure line!”

That made Ben both happy and pissed. Happy that she enjoyed their products but pissed as he thought about this beautiful creature with some other dude and not riding his dick instead. 

“Oh….so you and your boyfriend enjoy our condoms? That’s…….nice.” He said as he ground his teeth.

“Oh no boyfriend…. Not anymore.” Rey replied as she threw the tissues in the trash behind her. 

“So, how did you get roped into this Ben. I thought you were the big man around your company.”

“Oh I’m a big man alright!” He said a little too enthusiastically. Rey smiled up at him and nodded. 

“Yes...I can see that. Nice pecks by the way.” She said as her eyes widened. 

“Shit did I say that out loud?”

“Yes, but I liked it.” Ben said as he made a bold move and kissed her hand. 

Rey couldn’t believe this, she was standing in front of a fucking Greek god. When she saw Hux throwing water on him she wanted to rip his ginger balls off and shove them down his fucking throat. She decided instead of beating Hux’s ass, she wanted to help her dark haired prince in distress. Now all she wanted to do was ride this big bitch into next week. 

“So cupid, how much longer do you have to hand out condoms? I know it’s Valentine’s Day so you and your girlfriend might have plans….never mind.” Rey said as she looked down at her hands. 

“I don't have a girlfriend and I don't have plans. And if I did have plans I would cancel the fuck out of them just to be with you.” He said as he winked at her and stroked her hand still in his. Rey beamed at him.

“I only have about 15 more minutes of this horseshit. But then I have to go back to work in my office. You wanna meet back here at 5:00? I will take you to the fanciest fucking restaurant in town.” 

“I would love to!” Rey said as she gave him her business card with her cell number on it. 

“See you at 5:00 Cupid. Oh and Ben….bring that costume with you.” She said as she gave him a little wave and walked off towards her building swaying her ass as she went.

As soon as his hour was up Ben ran back up to his office and changed back into his suit. He was going to get fucked tonight. Hell yes. 

  
  
  


Rey walked up to the corner where she had met Cupid Ben earlier and stopped dead in her tracks. There before her was the hottest motherfucker in all of the land leaning up against a motorcycle reading some paperwork. She was definitely going to have to fuck this beast tonight or her cunt would explode. Ben looked up and saw her waving her over. 

“I hope you don't mind motorcycles. The place I’m taking you is on the other side of town. I have an extra helmet here for you.” Ben said as he handed the helmet to her. 

“No daddy I don't mind. I MEAN BEN!....fuck.” Rey said as she stared at that hot ass hair blowing in the wind. 

“We will save the daddy stuff for tonight. If you want.” Ben said as he smirked at her and helped her onto his bike. Rey wrapped her arms around his massive frame and held on for dear fucking life as he took off. She could smell his expensive shampoo as she hid her face into his neck. Damn he was hot.

They pulled up at Kum Den, the newest Japanese place in town. Ben helped her off the bike and didn’t let go of her hand as they walked inside. The hostess led them to a private room, seated them and closed the door behind her. 

“Oh my god Ben! How did you manage to get us a reservation here on Valentine’s Day and a private room?” Rey asked as she slid closer to him in the booth.

“My dad’s best friend Lando is the manager here. Plus he owes my dad a favor for betraying him a few years ago.” Ben replied as he put his arm around Rey. Their waitress entered the room and took their order. They talked about everything and nothing while they ate dinner. Rey kept looking into Ben’s please fuck the shit out of me eyes while Ben stared at Rey’s please cum all over me tits. 

“Hey Ben, did you bring the costume?”

“Yes Rey, it's on the back of my bike in the storage compartment.” He said rolling his eyes. 

“Good….cause your fucking hot in those little white shorts.” She said as she leaned in to slam her lips into his. Ben moaned and grabbed her tits giving them a giant squeeze. 

“Want me to make you cum inside the Kum Den?” Rey asked as she slid her hands down his pants grabbing his giant anaconda cock. 

“I would rather cum inside you at my apartment but hey, whatever you want baby.” Ben moaned and she shoved her tongue in his mouth. 

“How about both?” Rey said as she sped up her hand, spreading his pre cum all over his shaft. 

“Fuck Rey, I’m going to cum all over this fucking restaurant!” Ben screamed as he emptied his giant load as it flew all over the table. 

“So how are you enjoying the sauce??” Their waitress said as she entered right as Rey shoved Ben’s dick back into his pants. 

“It's a little sweet and a little salty.” Rey said, winking at Ben.

Ben couldn't wait to park his jumbo jet into Rey’s hot humid hanger. As soon as he paid he grabbed her hand running out of the restaurant and helping her onto the back of his bike. They pulled up to his building and made their way to the door.

“Ben...aren’t you forgetting something?” Rey asked as she pointed to the back of his bike.

“Fuck...I hand hoped you forgotten.” He said rolling his eyes and grabbing the bag with his dumbass costume inside. Ben was on her as soon as the door to his apartment closed. He had her pressed up against the wall raining hot open mouthed kisses on her. 

“Ben…..Ben…….bedroom…..costume…..now!” Rey hissed as he grabbed her and the bag making a run for the bedroom. Rey sat down on the edge of his bed…..waiting. 

“Well...put it on my hot pixie beast.” She said, licking her lips. Ben groaned and went into the bathroom to change. 

Rey was bouncing with horny glee as Ben walked out of the bathroom with a look of humiliation. 

“Get over here and shoot me with that big hard arrow of yours cupid.” Rey breathed motioning for him to come over. Ben made his way to the bed crawling top top of her. 

“Where would you like for me to aim this big arrow Rey? 

“Here?” Sliding his fingers over her lips.

“Here?” Sliding his hands over her tits.

“Or here?” Sliding his hand down her pants and over her cunt. 

“My very impatient cunt, you big hot Cupid buffalo.” She huffed as she pulled him down for a hot wet kiss licking the shit out of those soft lips.

Ben started ripping her clothes off and went straight for a nipple sucking on it hard and loud. 

“Cupid can’t wait anymore Rey. Cupid needs to shove his arrow in that pussy!” He moaned as he tried to take off his costume. Rey stopped him.

“Hell no. This stays on bitch.” 

“God you're so hot Rey. Let me get a condom.”

“I hope you have the ribbed for her pleasure.”

“Damn right I do. I’m the Vice President, I have a sample of every fucking kind we make.” He said as he opened his bedside drawer filled to the brim with condoms. Rey leaned over to get a better look. Ben’s company really had some clever names.

Feel the force

Cum to the darkside

Come or do not. There is no try

I will not be your father

Judge me by my size do you

You may fire when ready (Rey’s favorite)

Rey decided to at least let Ben take off his cupid shorts and he rolled the condom on his massive manhood. He crawled back on top of Rey and she braced herself.

“You ready for cupid to hit that fucking bullseye Rey?” 

“Hell yes! Hit that fucking target!”

Ben plowed inside of her as they moaned together.

“Fuck! Cupid you're so wide! I feel like I’m being torn apart but I don't want to be free of this pain!” She said as Ben started to move faster. Ben reached in between them and circled her clit with his giant bear paw fingers. . 

“Cupid is about to aim and shoot Rey! He’s not going to last long!” He breathed into her ear.

“Shoot me cupid! Destroy my pussy!” Rey yelled as they both came together in a loud panting furry. 

They kissed lazily for a few minutes coming down from their highs. Ben rolled off of her and threw the condom away. Rey smiled up at him.

“Now you can take off your costume. I want to see that humongous refrigerator sized chest in all its glory.” 

“Anything you say princess.” 

Ben threw off his bullshit costume and crawled back under the covers, wrapping Rey into his tree trunk biceps. 

“This was the best Valentine’s Day I have ever had.” She said as she kissed his meaty fingers. 

“Me too. Stay with me Rey.”

Rey beamed at him, “You're not alone.”

“Neither are you.” He said as he kissed her. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
